


Unforgettable

by AmbitiousSoul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, minor jooheon, minor kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousSoul/pseuds/AmbitiousSoul
Summary: The moment they laid eyes on each other they were hooked.





	Unforgettable

Of all the days I decided not to wear heels to work it’d be the day I had to go grocery shopping. Fan-fucking-tastic. They really need to start making these shelves small people friendly I begrudgingly thought as I began my journey to the top shelf to retrieve what I needed. I didn’t get far when I felt a presence behind me. Way too close for comfort. The hand on my waist set off warning bells in my head.

I immediately let go of the shelf falling into the person. Collecting my thoughts and nerves I spun around ready to spew an array of very colorful words but was silenced when I was met with a sturdy solid chest. Looking up at the culprit I was greeted by a beautiful smile on a very handsome face.

My mouth ran dry.

“I’m so sorry for startling you, it didn’t seem very gentlemanlike of me if I just stood off to the side and watched you struggle.”

The deep voice entered my ears but I was too stuck to speak.

“My names Hoseok by the way, nice to meet you.”

He offered me his hand. I looked at it for a minute before shaking myself out of my stupor. Disregarding his hand I grabbed my box of pasta from him a small blush dusting my cheeks. He must have noticed it because his smile got a little wider earning a small glare from me.

“Thank you for your generosity, but I do this all the time your help wasn’t needed I would’ve been fine.”

The hint of attitude in my voice ignited a playful gleam in his eyes. He was more than ready for a chase.

“Well that’s unfortunate. No man should let his woman come to the store alone and fend for herself.”

“That’s nice, it’s too bad I’m single.”

It was like second nature for me to tease. The spark in his eyes told me he was loving every second of it.

“Well that doesn’t sound like bad news at all,” he once again invaded my personal space, “I’d love to take you out then.”

I was stuck for a moment. The ringing of my cellphone brought me back to reality. Taking it out of my purse I saw my best friend was calling me. Great of all the times she could be a cockblock it would be now. Against my better judgement I panicked and decided to take her call instead of facing this handsome man.

“I-uh-uhm. Sorry, I have to take this,” giving Hoseok an apologetic smile I hit answer, “see you around.”

Sending him a wave I made my way through the rest of the store while I listened to my best friend vent about something her boyfriend did. I finished getting my items trying my best not to run into Hoseok. I felt kind of guilty not giving him a proper answer. The immediate attraction and affect he had on me scared me a little and if my phone didn’t ring I would’ve probably made an ass out of myself. Collecting my groceries I stuck them in the back seat of my car.

I could feel someone watching me. Looking up I noticed Hoseok at his own car eyes on my bottom lip between his teeth. We made eye contact for a few seconds before my name was  being called on the other line. Breaking eye contact I got in my car. Glancing at Hoseok one last time I gave him a small smile before pulling off.

I drove home on autopilot with the ramblings of my friend in my ear. I occasionally made a noise to let her know I was still there even if I was only half listening. I spent the rest of my evening trying to shake off my grocery store encounter knowing the chances of us bumping into each other again was slim. I probably should’ve at least told him my name. Oh well opportunity lost and I’m once again forever alone with no one to blame but myself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My friends definitely noticed the funk I was in because when the weekend rolled around they bombarded their way into my home with the claims of a girl’s night. I had yet to tell them about my grocery store encounter in order to save myself the embarrassment and judgement.

Under the false pretenses of a bad work week I found myself all dolled up and in an Uber on our way to one of the most exclusive clubs in LA.

“How did you even get us on the list to this place,” I asked

“Jooheon is friends with the owner,” Leslie said texting away on her phone probably said man.

“You should introduce them isn’t he single,” Aubrey chimed in.

“No thanks I don’t need to be set up.”

“Yea you do,” they both said together.

“It’ll be fun for us all to go out together as a group for once without you being a 5th wheel,” Aubrey added.

“Not to mention you definitely need some dick,” Leslie chimed in.

“Fuck the both of you.”

They both laughed just as our Uber stopped in front of the club.

“Honey said to just give our names in go right in.”

“You mean your shadow isn’t here,” I questioned.

“Probably later he’s working at the moment.”

“Whipped,” me and Aubrey give each other a look and shared a giggle.

“Bitches. Aubrey’s laughing like Kihyun wouldn’t be here with his tail between his legs if she called. And besides it’s girl’s night, I won’t ditch you guys until it’s time to part ways.”

 “What a great friend.”

“I know.”

We give the bouncer our names and he lets us in with a simple nod. We made our way in the club and I take a look around. The owner had really good taste. It was beautiful in here. The high ceilings and deep colors gave the place an erotic yet classy feel. I didn’t get to do much admiring because I was being pulled to the bar by an impatient Leslie. She ordered a round of shots to start the night off right. 

The bartender brought us our shots informing us that they were on the house along with anything else we ordered. Leslie and Aubrey made sure to take full advantage ordering a few more round of shots. After  4 rounds we settled to regular drinks. I was approached a few times to dance but I kindly declined not really feeling any of my suitors. After finishing my drink I felt buzzed enough to make my way to the dance floor.

As the music flowed through the speaker I closed my eyes and let it take me away. A warm body pressed up behind me and strong hands found their way to my waist. I went with it, pressing my back to his front as we both moved to the beat.

With each passing song I got more and more into it and our movements became more and more intimate. By the time the third song was over I was very much turned on and wanted to turn around and see who my mystery man was. He must’ve read my mind because in that exact moment I was spun around and coming face to face with Hoseok.

“Small world,” he said pulling me closer to him.

“That or I got myself a stalker.”

He chuckled as his hands rested a little lower on my waist.

“Thank you for the drinks. My friends definitely enjoyed.”

“You’re welcome. But did you enjoy.”

“I did. But I think I liked the dance a little more.”

I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or the fact that I didn’t want this opportunity to pass again but my hands found their way around his neck as those words left my mouth.

“I’m glad we got to run into each other again, I never did get the chance to tell you my name. It’s Quanna.”

He smiled.

“Well Quanna I also never got an answer to my question. I’d love to take you out, if you allowed me, so how about it?”

“I’d love that.”

I could feel my face heating up and it’s definitely wasn’t the alcohol. Our intimate embrace had me leaning in and connecting our lips. The kiss starts off slow and there’s an eruption of butterflies in my stomach as we continue to make-out in the middle of the dance floor.

“How about we go somewhere quieter.”

I ask after pulling away to catch my breath

“My place or yours?”

He gave me a surprised looked

“We’re both adults here. I only said what we both were thinking.”

He chuckled.

“My place it is then.”

He went in for another kiss but before we could get too into it I pulled away.

“I’ll meet you outside. I’m going to go tell my friends I’m leaving.”

“You won’t run off on me again will you?”

“No. I promise”

Leaving one last kiss on his lips I pull away and make my way to the bar where I left my friends.

I don’t find them but I do find Jooheon and Kihyun.

“Hey tell your women I’m leaving.”

“And where may I ask are you going.”

Jooheon asked sassily. I flicked his forehead and turned to Kihyun

“Tell Aubrey and Leslie I’ll call them tomorrow.”

He nodded trying his best not to laugh at Jooheon groaning in pain. Sticking my tongue out at Jooheon and sending a wave to Kihyun I turned and left. I found Hoseok outside talking with a bouncer. Approaching them I wrapped my arm around his.

“Ready?”

He looked at me and nodded before saying his goodbyes to the bouncer.

“Just so you know, I don’t do this all the time. I’m not a one night stand kind of girl.”

He looked at me and smiled.

“Good because I definitely want this to be more than a one-time thing.”

 My face heated up for the millionth time tonight. The affect this man had on me was strong already and I couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing. All I knew is that I needed more of him. We made it too his car and he opened the door helping me in then getting in himself.

 The ride to his home was a comfortable silence, but I started feeling antsy. Placing my hand on his thigh I began to rub small circles on it. He didn’t take his eyes off the road but his grip on the steering wheel tightened. I smirked to myself as I slid my hand further up his thigh.

“Just keep your eyes on the road.”

I spoke as I began to undo his pants. Pulling his dick out I began to stroke the rather impressive size a bit. Taking off my seatbelt I leaned over taking his semi hard dick in my mouth. He sucked in a deep breath pressing down on the accelerator more.

Hallowing my cheeks I took more of him in. He placed one of his hands on the back of my head tangling his fingers in my hair.

“Oh shit, if you keep that up we won’t make it to my place.”

I giggled around him sending vibrations down his dick and he let out a string more curses. I continued to deep throat him occasionally coming back up to suck on the head. After a few more sucks I could taste his release in my mouth. The taste wasn’t bad so I swallowed his seed without a problem. I felt him tug at my hair pulling me off him. Out of my peripheral I saw that the light was red. I kissed him before sitting back in my seat.

“Holy shit that was amazing.”

I laughed strapping myself back in.

“So what do you do?”

He raised his eyebrow

“You can’t just suck my dick and then start casual conversation like that.”

“I’m an English Professor at UCLA, it’s my first year but I’m enjoying it so far.”

He laughed.

“I own a lot of businesses. The club being one of them.”

“Definitely is a small world.”

“How so.”

“One my best friends wanted to introduce me to her boyfriend’s friend who owns the club. Who would’ve guessed?”

“Ah so you’re the friend Jooheon was telling me about.”

“Well I guess this is working out in their favor.”

“Except I did all the work.”

“You may have asked me out but I made the first move.”

I smirked over at him.

“And would you have made a move at all if you didn’t have liquid courage.”

“Well I only have a slight buzz, but to answer your question yes I would have. I wanted to kiss you in the grocery store but I panicked.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the first man that’s had this kind of effect on me. I’m not sure if it’s good or bad yet but I’ve never went this far with a man I first met before. Consider yourself lucky.”

“Oh I definitely will. Especially since I hadn’t been able to keep my eyes or mind off you since the moment I saw you”

Another blush.

“You sure do have a way with words.”

He smirked at me.

“We’re here.”

I was so fixated on him I hadn’t even noticed the car stopped. I looked out the window to take in my surroundings. He lived in a really nice house secluded on a hill, it had big windows that took up majority of the wall space from what I could see.

He got out the car making his way to my side to assist me out the car. Taking his hand in mine I intertwined our fingers and allowed him to lead me into his house. He gave me a quick tour before stopping in the living room where an amazing view greeted us.

“This is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

I looked at him and his eyes burned into mines with a passion that reached my core.

“Would you like some wine.”

“No I’m fine thank you.”

Instead I pulled him to me and connected our lips. That feeling I had in the car had returned. I wanted him, bad. The kiss was hard and sensual. His hands roamed my body as I began to undress him.

Once his jacket hit the floor I began to undo the buttons on his shirt all the while our lips stayed connected. He unzipped my dress and only then did we break our kiss long enough for me to step out of it and him to come out his shirt. He stepped out of his pants and boxers as well, that were already in disarray from our earlier excursions.

Picking me up he walked me over to the window. My back made contact with the cool surface and I let out a moan. His fingers tugged at my panties before there was a tear heard between the sounds of our passion. Once the offending object lay useless on the ground I felt fingers intrude my sex. I threw my head back against the window as he began to work his fingers in and out of me.

“You hear that baby? You hear how wet you are for me? Did it turn you on when you were sucking me off in the car,” I screamed as he bit down on my neck and continued to speak so dirtily to me “Your dripping wet just thinking about how I’m going to fuck you up against my window with the view of LA beneath us.”

“Oh god Hoseok, please!”

“Please what baby?”

His hot breath ghosted along my ear and I let out a shudder of euphoria.

“Fuck me please. I want you so bad.”

I could barely open my eyes with the way his tongue was working wonders on my neck and breast. When his fingers slipped out of me I whined at the loss but moaned at the distinct crinkling of a condom wrapper. Opening my eyes I watched him roll the condom on in anticipation. It had been a while since I’d last had sex I was long overdue for this and my body was extra sensitive. He made sure to look me in my eyes as he inserted himself in me. That only intensified the pleasure I was feeling at the moment.

“Don’t close your eyes baby, keep them on me.”

I nodded and did as I was told as he began to thrust in and out of me. My moans were loud and my nails raked up and down his back as he picked up the pace. He name was the only word I could properly form on my tongue.

“You feel amazing baby.”

The intense eye contact was broken when I pulled him into a kiss. I was feeling so many things at once, my mind was turning to mush. The only thing I knew was Hoseok. How he made me feel at the moment. I’d never felt this good before ever.

He continued to fuck into me until my throat had gone raw from screaming his name. I had orgasmed twice already and he was still going. The stutter of his hips let me know he was finally reaching his climax. He came hard and with my name falling from his lips. My last orgasm hit me harder than the first two and all I could do was dig my nails in his back I was so wrecked.

After catching his breath he carried me to his bedroom. Laying me on the bed he pulled out of me and went into the bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later condom free with a wet rag. I laid there gratefully accepting the many kisses he had to offer as he wiped me off. When he was satisfied with his work and the amount of kisses I received he placed the rag on his nightstand before climbing into bed with me.

“That was amazing,” I whispered turning towards him and burying my head in his chest.

“Beyond amazing,” was what I heard him say as he kissed the top of my head.

I was too tired to say anything else or even move. I just let his warm embrace lull me into a deep slumber.


End file.
